


Her Parents

by commanderfett



Series: Kavi legacy [15]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderfett/pseuds/commanderfett
Summary: The Barsen'thor finds out her heritage.
Series: Kavi legacy [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/837801
Kudos: 2





	Her Parents

rsulina hadn’t slept in a week. It felt longer, but she would get through it. She was tired of the nightmares, of two shadowy figures looming over her. She would call out to them, demanding to know what they wanted, only to be laughed at. She needed answers, so she could finally get rest.

“Mom, you need to relax,” D’leah led her to the couch in her parents’ living room. “Take a nap. We have some free time for once. Enjoy it.”

Ursulina sat down with a heavy breath. “The nightmares…it’s almost like the ones I had when I was little. I only remember a man and a woman, and I couldn’t make out their faces.”

“Sith are always out to get Jedi.”

“Adira’s half-sister isn’t, and you know she isn’t.”

“Okay, most Sith. They were probably Vitiate’s enforcers trying to study you, test your limits. Let’s meditate.”

The two Jedi then sat on the floor and began to meditate. This was routine for many Jedi, be they in distress or not. Meditation helped focus, guide, calm–

And then the room got very cold, and both women had a crawling feeling over their skin. Ursulina’s eyes snapped open and she drew her lightsaber. “Show yourself.”

A tall, muscular man in ornate red and black robes, with skulls as pauldrons appeared before her. He was accompanied by a petite, fit woman with the same robes. Both wore intricate, unique golden masks covering their visages.

“Styrak and Brontes,” Ursulina spoke, her voice cautious. “So you’re the cause behind all this. What do you want?”

Neither of them replied, only circled around the Barsen’thor. This was…odd. The Dread Masters were not known to go on rants like some Sith, D’leah remembered listening to Darth Angral rambling on about wanting to destroy Tython. But as her adoptive mother and Major Medora had reported after the trip to Denova, these particular Sith were well-spoken and to the point. And they were very creepy.

The Miraluka with hair of flame brandished her lightsaber. “I think my mother asked a question.”

“So very impatient. So very curious.” Brontes had an elegant, falsely gentle voice. “I am a curious woman myself.” She turned to Ursulina. “We did not wish to startle you, only to confirm what we felt in the Force.”

“What nonsense are you going on about? Still angry about Kephess?” Ursulina’s kept herself calm, but something was very off.

The two Sith looked at each other, then began to remove their masks. “No, my dear,” replied Brontes. “Look and tell me what you see.”

The face, especially the chin, the cheekbones, and the eyebrows…no, there was no way. Ursulina looked at Styrak. The eyes, the forehead…

D’leah could sense her mother’s confusion and distress. “What in the blazes are you–”

“Idiot child!” snapped Styrak, dropping his composure. “We are your parents, Jedi, and you will be coming with us.”

Ursulina felt like the room was going to swallow her whole. She almost wished it would, but she had a duty. She knew they weren’t lying; she could sense it. “No. I am not going anywhere with you, manipulators.”

“Search your feelings, daughter,” Styrak hissed. “You know it is true.”

“No, I am a Jedi before ever being your child.” Ursulina swung her dualsaber about her, but her parents vanished as quickly as they appeared. She looked around, her breaths heavy. Her knees turned to jelly as she sank to the floor.

D’leah rushed to her weeping mother’s side. “Mom…it’s okay. Everything will be okay.”

How in the hell were they going to explain this to their crews? Doc and Rusk didn’t need to know, and Doc would only make stupid jokes about it anyway. But Ursulina couldn’t lie to her husband Felix, and Nadia, Kira and Scourge could sense the dark side. Teeseven…the droid loved everyone.

Ursulina dried her eyes on the back of her sleeve. “I need rest.”


End file.
